


Silent Night

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: 12 Days of Christmas -- Chlollie Style (2010) [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Snow, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Season ten AU - Oliver doesn't want to be away from Chloe on their first Christmas.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: 12 Days of Christmas -- Chlollie Style (2010) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747537
Kudos: 3





	Silent Night

It was snowing hard by the time he reached his destination in Washington D.C.

He grimaced a little at the shoddy motel as he parked the rental car in the parking lot and stared at the door of room 21. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, leaning back in the seat, his fingers still clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

He didn't even realize the radio was on in the car until he caught an acutely appropriate, painful lyric.

 _You're not where you belong, inside my arms_.

Oliver's chest tightened and he rubbed a gloved hand over his face before shutting off the car engine. He pocketed his keys and climbed out of the car, looking around. All he could see was snow, blinding his vision. Blinking against the cold flakes, he made his way to the door, holding his breath as he stood on the doorstep.

And then he knocked.

Chloe was going through her wallet when she opened the door, she thought it was her chinese food, which had gotten there incredibly fast, but as she lifted her head to greet the delivery guy, she stilled, her eyes widening and she had to blink a few times to see him clearly as the snow started blowing into the apartment, "Ollie?" She breathed, her chest tight as her heart started beating faster than she could remember it ever beating before.

"If you thought I was going to let you spend Christmas by yourself, you were sorely mistaken," he said quietly.

She swallowed hard, looking at him for a moment and blinking a few times before reaching for his arm and pulling him inside then closing the door quickly and locking it, "how did you find me?" She asked, a mix of shock and fear in her expression as she turned to face him.

"It wasn't easy," he told her softly. "It's taken me months to put the clues all together. I made sure no one followed me."

Chloe looked at him for a long moment then took a deep breath, staring at him for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Oliver shut his eyes, instantly winding his arms around her in return and burying his face against her hair. "God, I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," she breathed, closing her eyes and hugging him tightly, she didn't know how he could have possibly found her, not when she'd been so careful about covering her tracks, but he was there, and that was all that mattered right now.

He let out a shaky breath, rubbing her back gently. "You're not mad, are you?" he murmured.

Chloe blew out a breath and pulled her face back and looking up at him, her eyes teary as she cupped his face, "how could I be?" She whispered, "I've been expecting you to figure it out since the day I left..."

"I've been trying the whole time," he admitted. "I've been so worried." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her once more.

"I know," Chloe whispered, closing her eyes, "I know, I'm so sorry."

"Shh. Don't apologize." He swallowed hard, kissing her temple. "You saved my life, Chloe. _Again._ "

Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second then looked up at him again, holding his gaze for a moment before leaning in and kissing him deeply.

He kissed her back without hesitation, tightening his grip on her ever-so-slightly, kissing her until they were both breathless.

She had to take another deep breath once they broke the kiss, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, "I can't believe you're here."

He lifted a hand to her cheek, smiling softly. "I couldn't not come when I figured it all out," he whispered.

Pursing her lips together, she nodded a little, turning her face and kissing his palm softly, "I missed you." 

"Missed you, too, Professor." His chest tightened a little at her familiar gesture and he kissed her forehead once more. "More than you know."

Chloe shifted her arms until they were wrapped around his back and she cocked her head a little, kissing his jaw softly. It felt too good to be true, too good for him to really be there, in her arms.

He closed his eyes, one hand moving to thread in her hair, his fingers moving through the blond strands. "It's longer," he murmured.

She smiled a little, brushing her nose against his neck then kissing his neck too, "I haven't trimmed it since I left..."

Oliver shuddered a little. "I like it," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, resting her head on his shoulder and tightening her arms around him. She'd missed being in his arms, she's missed his voice, his smell, but she'd missed feeling like she did when she was with him the most. It was a mix of powerful and safe, she couldn't explain it, but it was a perfect balance.

He tightened his arms around her, as well, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," she told him, shivering a little, "it's so good to see you."

He smiled faintly when she shivered. "How long have you been here?" he asked softly, kissing her there again.

"About two weeks now," she told him quietly, shivering again and wrapping her fingers around his jacket as she held onto him.

He slid his hands up and down her arms slowly, brushing his nose against hers. "Has she been taking good care of you?" His voice dropped.

Chloe blinked a couple of times, looking at him and raising her eyebrows, "you know?"

He nodded ever-so-slightly. "Took me a long time to figure it out, but...yeah." He gazed at her. "I was just relieved you had a trustworthy ally close."

"She was the first person I could think of that would understand..." she told him quietly.

Oliver nodded slightly, holding her gaze. "Has she?"

"She has been amazing," Chloe assured him, "have you seen her?"

"No. I just...came for you," he whispered, cupping her cheek in one hand.

Chloe took a deep, shaky breath and nodded, watching him, "were you planning on finding me on Christmas Eve?"

"It just turned out to be perfect timing," he said quietly. "I guess fate was on my side." A smile tugged at his mouth.

She smiled a little at that and nodded slightly, "best Christmas present I could hope for..." she told him quietly then pursed her lips, "are you sure you weren't followed?"

"I drove around for over an hour just to make sure," he whispered.

"Does that mean you can stay?" She asked, "for a while, at least?"

Oliver nodded slightly, searching her eyes. "As long as it's safe for you."

"My safety isn't the reason I have stayed away, Ollie," she whispered, "yours is."

He leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes. "Let's go away somewhere," he whispered. "Just get away from all of it."

"They will find us, Ollie," she whispered, "they will find _you_."

Oliver was silent for a moment. "Not if they think I'm dead. Not if everyone thinks it."

Chloe blinked a couple of times and shook her head a little, "they could still recognize you."

"Not if we go somewhere where no one will find us," he whispered, searching her eyes. "Someplace remote. Far away."

She took a deep breath, "where?"

He gazed at her. "Australia. Africa. Antarctica. It doesn't matter to me."

Chloe sighed deeply and nodded, "you will have to go back, I will plan things with Mrs. Kent--" she paused, "if you really want this."

"It's the only thing I do want," he whispered. "I need you in my life." He reached down and took one of her hands, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I do too, Ollie," she told him, "and the idea of knowing you're not in danger anymore is just almost too good to be true."

"Ditto," he murmured, kissing her mouth softly.

She kissed him softly again and took a deep breath, "you will never be able to go back, you will lose everything, your company, everything you own."

"I don't care. They're just things," he said quietly.

"I will figure everything out," she promised then smiled a little, "all you have to do is fake your own death."

Oliver smiled back at her, nodding. "All right." He ducked his head and kissed her once more. "Right now, let's just...be together for Christmas."

Chloe sighed deeply and nodded, her chest warm at the possibility. It would take time to come up with the perfect plan, but once it did, this would all be over, "food should be here soon."

"What are we having?" he asked, brushing his nose against hers.

"Orange chicken and chicken lo mein," she bit down on her bottom lip, "I couldn't decide, so I ordered both."

Oliver nudged her nose lightly and nibbled on her lower lip for her. "Good choice," he murmured.

Chloe smiled softly and pulled her mouth back before pressing her lips firmly to his and closing her eyes again.

He slid his hands beneath the back of her shirt, exhaling against her mouth at the feel of her bare skin under his hands.

She shivered, uncurling her fingers from around his jacket and reaching to unzip it before sliding her hands under it and pushing it off of his shoulders.

The actions were so familiar it was almost as if no time had passed.

Almost.

He'd no sooner gotten her shirt pulled off and discarded to the floor than there was a knock on the door. He groaned involuntarily, kissing her softly.

Chloe smiled a little at his reaction and picked her shirt up, wearing it quickly again, she was going to suggest him getting the door, but she knew they couldn't risk him being recognized, she kissed him one more time and pointed to the corner of the room, "make sure you're out of sight," she told him before picking up her wallet again and heading for the door.

"You got it, Professor." Oliver flashed her a grin and ducked into the bathroom, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair before reaching for the door and opening it, relieved to see that, this time, it really was the delivery guy, she didn't want any other surprise visitors, all she wanted was to spend time with him. She gave the guy a really good tip as she took the food and smiled, "Merry Christmas," she told him before closing the door and locking it, she hesitated for a moment then put the food over the small table and pulled the table to the front of the door, just in case.

"Okay," she called, her voice just loud enough for him to hear.

He stepped out a moment later, locking eyes with her instantly. "Wow," he murmured.

Chloe frowned a little, she looked behind herself then back at him, "what?" She asked, confused.

Oliver swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off her. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

She frowned more, even more confused as she looked down at her clothes, then back at him, "thank you?"

A smile tugged at his mouth. "I just...I hadn't told you yet."

"Oh," she blinked a couple of times, her face flushing slightly, "you don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Queen."

Oliver moved closer to her, holding his hands out silently.

She took a deep breath and slid her hands in his, smiling up at him, "it's not thai, but maybe we can finally have that date you promised?"

He smiled softly. "Definitely," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Her chest felt even warmer and she linked her fingers with his, wrapping his arms around her as she held onto his hands still, "thank you for finding me."

"I'll always find you," Oliver murmured, kissing her nose.

"Goes both ways," she told him, smiling softly as she wrinkled her nose.

He grinned, kissing her lips lightly. "Merry Christmas, Professor."

"Merry Christmas, Arrow," she told him, kissing him once more, a soft smile on her lips.


End file.
